Mr. Wednesday
Summary Mr. Wednesday is the leader of the Old Gods of ancient mythology in their war against the New Gods. He is better known as Odin, the All-Father and most prominent god of the Norse pantheon. He is a man full of perverse wisdom, curious magic, and a grand plan. In America, he remains incognito and works as a crafty and charismatic con artist. He meets Shadow on an airplane after Shadow's release from prison and hires him on as a bodyguard. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, at least Low 7-B with powers, Unknown with Vulcan's Sword and Gungnir | At least 5-A, likely High 4-C, possibly 3-A, likely higher Name: Mr. Wednesday, True Name is Odin / Wotan. Known as All-Father, Oldfather, Olfather, Grimnir, Grimm, Gondlir Wand-Bearer, Glad-of-War, Raider, Third, One-Eyed, Highest, True-Guesser, Hooded-One, Lord of Asgard, Lord of the Gallows, Lord of the Aes, as well as numerous other titles Origin: American Gods Gender: Male Age: Over 1100 Years Old (Born when Viking sailor arrived in America in 813 C.E) Classification: Leader of the Old God; Norse God of War, Wisdom & Death Powers and Abilities: |-|Real World=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; He will never truly die for as long as people believe in his myth), Regeneration, Resurrection (Will never truly die, instead always reviving for as long as the things he personifies exist), Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Healing (Can cure wounds, pain and sickness), Curse Manipulation (Cursed Vulcan's weapons factory and likely his weapons as well), Life Manipulation (Made Yaggdrasil grow into a full sized tree within a matter of days), Mind Manipulation (Can remove grief from men's hearts, win the friendship of men who hate him, make women fall in love with him, can make people believe his words, can make people tell him their deepest secrets, can make people unable to ever find their way home, etc), Matter Manipulation (Can make enemy weapons blunt and ineffective, Can break out of any chain / bound, Can make coins out of nothing and makes these same coins vanish in thin air), Technopathy (Turned a radio on by waving his hand), Telekinesis (Can stop arrows dead in their tracks mid-air), Attack Reflection (Spells sent to hurt him will only hurt the caster), Weather Manipulation (Can create thunderstorms and snowstorms, can quench fires and control the winds), Animal Manipulation (Controls the Ravens Huginn and Muninn and the wolves Freki and Geri), Power Granting (Can make men unable to be hurt or die in battle), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Magic, Social Influencing (When Gods preach, people start to believe what they're saying), Immortality Negation with Vulcan's Sword (Type 8; Killed Vulcan's real world avatar after decapitating him) |-|Resistances=Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Existence Erasure, Clairvoyance, Precognition, BFR, and Extrasensory Perception (Gods are resistant to each other's abilities) |-|Backstage=All previous abilities in addition to, Abstract Existence (Exists as a living, personified idea), Time Stop (When Gods reveal their true forms, time stops in the real world). Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Gods control the concepts they embody), Avatar Creation Attack Potency: Unknown physically, at least Small City level with powers (Can playfully provoke large thunderstorms, more powerful than Shadow who could create a snowstorm across all of Chicago. Evoked a storm simply by announcing his true nature), Unknown with Vulcan's Sword (Decapitated Vulcan, who had become the New God of Firearms and received constant tributes due to the popularity of firearms, especially those bearing his name) and Gungnir (The mere etching of runes into Gungnir sent the New Gods into a state of concern and forced them to accelerate their plot to get rid of Wednesday) | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level, possibly Universe level (Due to having a day of the week in his honor along with the great fame of his more commonly known alias even in modern times, he should be more powerful than a forgotten and obscure Old Gods like the Zorya Sisters), likely higher (By far the strongest of the Old Gods and should have been this way even before he obtained the boost in power the other Old Gods have been alluding to due to his notoriety) Speed: Unknown, Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with Lightning Bolts | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Unknown | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level, possibly Universe level, likely higher Stamina: Unknown Range: At least City-Wide, Possibly Planetary Standard Equipment: Glass Eye, the Ravens Huginn and Muninn, the Wolves Freki and Geri) Intelligence: Incredibly Intelligent. Manipulated both the Old Gods and the New Gods. Possesses deep, ancient wisdom and is considered very valuable by the New Gods because of it. His ravens fly across America and tell him all that they see. Weaknesses: Not nearly as powerful as he once was, due to a lack of worshipers. Gods can be permanently killed if they take their own lives, a symbolic gesture of losing faith in themselves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:American Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Murderers Category:Life Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3